


no runnin' around

by orphann_account



Series: I Put a Spell on You [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 5x18, Hand Jobs, Just a little tho, M/M, Masturbation, Possessive Sex, Semi-Public Sex, aw yea, but thats not like a factor, how is that a whole tag, like a little blood, theyre in an alley its private ish, uhh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:41:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28646196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphann_account/pseuds/orphann_account
Summary: "Cas, not for nothing, but the last person who looked at me like that... I got laid."-"I rebelled for this? So that you could surrender to them? I gave everything for you and this is what you give to me?"
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Series: I Put a Spell on You [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2065041
Comments: 6
Kudos: 100





	no runnin' around

**Author's Note:**

> hm yes. yes i had a hard time picking the theme for this one (between the Look and the beating up thing) and i said no ill choose both! so i did. netflix now has a playback speed option and watching the beating dean up scene in 0.5x speed to catch what cas was saying was 1000x funnier than the original so do recommend.  
> there is the implication that dean gets off on being beaten up? or maybe just being beaten up by cas? idk i needed an excuse for porn

Dean doesn’t usually have the capacity for this many emotions. In fact, the usual range is probably angry, relieved, worried, lust, burger. So to feel guilt, to feel responsible, to feel prepared for the pain of being Michael’s vessel, to anger about having to do it, to more anger and sadness as his own brother locks him away in the chamber-

It’s overwhelming. He rests his forehead against the cool of the metal walls, closes his eyes, tries to work on a plan. Maybe he can trick someone in, make it look like he’s left the room, knock some things over. He’ll have trouble if it’s Sam, but if it’s Cas, he can magic-symbol him away.

God, Cas.

The way he was talking to Dean… I mean, the way they were all talking to Dean, but then he was being locked up, and Cas was giving him this _look_ …

He knows Cas has had a little bit of time to get used to his vessel, but c’mon. The amount of _heat_ in his look- Dean wasn’t lying when he said the last time someone looked at him, he got laid. It’s the usual look people give him before they rip their and his clothes off.

He was getting locked away for wanting to sacrifice himself instead, though.

But the way Cas was looking at him stays with him, heats him up inside, makes him groan against the wall and start stripping, taking off the layers he’s sweating in despite the cool air making it inside the chamber, down to just the t-shirt.

It helps, until he’s thinking about the way Cas was looking at him again and it curdles something in his stomach but in, like, a good way. The way that has his pants starting to tighten.

And God, he knows it’s not the time, they’ve got bigger fish to fry, but it’s been so long because he’s been wrapped up in all this nonsense so sue him if he presses his palm to the beginning bulge in his jeans, tries to stave off the pleasure.

It doesn’t work, though. Cas looked like he wanted to shove Dean up against the wall, and now that image is in his mind, the angel pinning him to the wall possessively, protectively-

Dean groans, hand palming harder against an ever-growing bulge, now leaning back against the wall. His head thunks hard against the metal as he leans it back, making a sound he prays to someone doesn’t travel to the rest of Bobby’s house. It’s just that he can feel the pleasure building at the base of his spine, and as he palms the right way his _blow me_ to Cas earlier flashes through his mind and now Mind Cas is sliding his hands from Dean’s shoulders to his pants, undoing them, getting down on his knees and sliding his mouth over Dean’s cock.

In reality, the pressure has become too much and Dean unzips his pants, pulls his cock out to finally get skin-on-skin contact and although it’s not Cas’s wet mouth sinking onto it, that thought has him already fucking _leaking_. He uses the precome beading at the head, swipes his palm over it, spreads the best he can down his cock, lubricating the way and making him groan as quietly as he can. Mind Cas is looking up at him as he licks his way down Dean’s cock, pink lips stretched wide around the middle and getting closer and closer to the base.

He’s moaning around Dean’s cock, getting _really_ into it as real life Dean is jerking his hand hard over his cock, trying to keep his noises to a minimum so nobody comes to check on him. As it is, he knows he has little time to carry out his plan, and so he’s covering his mouth with one hand, getting closer as Mind Cas sucks him further down, down to the base of his cock where he _sucks_ and _swallows_ around him.

Dean squeezes around the base of his cock, swipes a thumb over the head, twists his hand as he strokes and he’s _this_ close, needs to come, so he can get _out_ of here, maybe cancel the whole Michael deal and shove Cas over the nearest piece of furniture-

And the thought of actually getting his _hands_ on the angel is what does it, what makes him groan as quietly as he can into his hand and come into his hand, making a (careful) mess as his body pulses in pleasure, back arches. Then he’s coming down from his high, and he’s gotta clean up this mess _and_ make a sigil and a mess of the room.

Great.

\--

Dean felt kinda bad blasting Cas into God knows where. He felt worse knowing he just jerked off thinking about him, and then almost immediately betraying his trust.

So yeah, maybe he felt a little like he deserved it when Cas started beating him up.

When he was first thrown against the wall, it hurt like a bitch, but a thrill ran up his spine, his thoughts from earlier flashing through his head. And then the punches started coming. In the face, in the stomach, and Cas is yelling about how he _rebelled_ for Dean, how he gave up _everything_ and for what? So Dean could turn around and follow the angels’ little plan anyway?

The final kick lands him against the fence, and then he’s on the ground, the taste of metal filling his mouth as he spits up blood. The thing was that each of those punches felt like _justice_. Like he deserved what he was getting and tenfold. For all the pain and hurt he had caused.

So, he asks Cas to do it. To hurt him. And Cas’s fist unclenches, and Dean sighs, closes his eyes and prepares for something, anything.

He doesn’t expect to feel a hand gripping his arm, pulling him upright and propping him up against the wall. His everything groans in protest, but his eyes flutter open to catch Cas looking at him. Not in the eyes.

His neck hurts, probably from being smacked into the wall multiple times, but he looks down to catch what Cas is looking at and he’s.

Dean’s got a freaking boner.

What the _fuck_.

For a second, neither of them say anything. They’re processing. Dean is trying to figure out if it was the first or the fifteenth he got slammed against the wall. Or maybe it was Cas himself. He’s just so _dorky_ and _weird_ all the time that Dean forgets his an angel of the Lord, but sometimes he shows his strength and-

Well, he can’t help it if it gets him hard.

His eyes flick back up to Cas’s, and he’s about to make some witty joke, some sarcastic comment to dig himself out of the fucking hole he’s fallen into. Instead, Cas is touching his forehead, and he feels the taste of metal disappear from his mouth, the aches and hurts fade, and he thinks Cas just _fixed_ him after beating him half to death.

“Cas?” he tries, and it’s nice to be able to talk without spitting up blood.

He can see Cas searching his eyes, mouth set into a hard line, still angry. Less so now, though. “You know I care about you greatly, Dean.”

“Cas-“

“Stop. I’m not going to let you sacrifice your body for heaven’s plans.” And with that, before Dean can say another word, Cas is. Cas is pressing his lips to Dean’s.

Huh.

For a second, Dean just sits there, shocked. And before he can even start kissing back, Cas is pulling away, panic evident on his face.

“I- I-“

“Cas, you can’t seduce me out of this argument,” Dean half-jokes, half-serious, like he knows they’re just putting off the inevitable. That he’s made his decision, that everyone is trying to talk him out of.

“I wasn’t- I wasn’t trying to-“ Cas starts, hands now hovering over Dean’s body like he’s not sure whether to keep beating Dean up or to help him up.

Dean shakes his head, reaches up to hold the back of Cas’s head and pulls him back in, need taking over as he kisses him again. Cas is the unprepared one this time, just very briefly, before he kisses back, shoving the thoughts about the important stuff aside. Sure, maybe they have to find Adam, they have to convince both of them to not accept Michael, etc etc. On the other hand, Dean’s lips are really nice and soft against his own.

Dean can hear their lips softly smack as he tilts his head, moves his mouth against the angel’s, curls his fingers in his hair to lightly tug on it. Then he feels one of Cas’s hands gripping his jaw, pulling him into the position he wants, kiss turning harsher until he’s biting down on Dean’s lip possessively, making Dean groan.

Cas pulls back, presses his forehead to Dean’s, bright blue eyes more intense this close. Before he can admonish Dean, or say anything, Dean is pulling Cas into his lap, arranging him so the angel is straddling him. And no, the gross alley isn’t the best place to do this, but that hardly stops him from wrapping his arms around Cas’s waist, pulling him closer as he attaches his mouth to the angel’s jaw, swiping his tongue over the stubble and down to the pulse pounding in his neck.

Cas groans out a version of Dean’s name, arches into the touch, rests his hands on Dean’s shoulders. Dean’s mouth sucking a mark onto his neck feels better than imagined, and he can feel Dean’s tongue swipe over a spot, then his teeth latch onto it, biting and sucking.

The rational part of Dean’s brain reminds them they have bigger fish to fry, and so he moves his hands to pull Cas’s shirt out of where it’s tucked into his pants, gets his hands on his abdomen, touching and feeling and squeezing. When Cas moans and squirms in Dean’s lap, Dean shifts his goal to undoing Cas’s pants, getting his hands on the angel’s cock and making him moan like that again.

When Dean pulls Cas’s cock out of his underwear, it’s already hard, and he doesn’t waste any time before squeezing it and pulling at it, jerking him off. Cas whines and twitches in his grip, head tilting back and hands tightening on Dean’s shoulders. The pleasure courses through him, makes his brain fuzzy, gets rid of the worries for right now at least, but he has enough brainpower left to maneuver his hands around Dean’s, undo his pants and release the boner he’s had probably since Cas first slammed him against a wall.

Then, it’s like autopilot kicks in and he’s jerking Dean off the same way Dean is doing him, until Dean groans not entirely in pleasure. Cas pauses, confused, until Dean grabs the hand that’s jerking him off, slides his tongue over the palm (making Cas whine) and does the same for his own hand jerking Cas off. Then he returns to stroking the angel’s cock, groaning and tilting his head back when Cas returns as well, both of them making quiet noises in the silence of the alley as they work each other closer to the edge.

Then Cas is kissing him again, mouths moving hotly against each other as they pant and moan between kisses. Dean swipes his thumb over the head of Cas’s cock, finds it leaking precome, works the liquid down his cock to make a soft squelching sound, loud when the only other sounds are working their way out of the hunter and the angel’s throats, or from the way Dean’s tongue sips into Cas’s mouth, sliding against his. At the feeling, Cas moans, high in his throat, hand stuttering on Dean’s cock as his hips buck into the touch, using the leverage his position has to do so.

Dean breaks away from Cas’s lips to inhale sharply as the angel mimics what Dean does to him, rubbing his thumb over the head of Dean’s cock through the precome beading there. He keeps doing this at the way it makes Dean whine, hips not able to buck the best they can in the position he’s in but doing his best to do so anyway. Dean’s hand slows on Cas’s cock as he gets closer, brain gets closer to that fuzzy space where he can’t really think, can’t really focus on anything.

Cas bites down on Dean’s bottom lip, swipes his tongue over the bite, not really minding the loss of his own pleasure when squeezing the base of Dean’s cock makes him make _that_ expression. Eyes fluttering, unable to decide between open and closed, mouth wet and open, eyebrows knit together. Dean barely notices as Cas sucks on the juncture of the hunter’s jaw, a sensitive spot making his nerves sing and getting him _that_ much closer.

“Cas, I- I want- wanna come,” Dean gets out, hand basically just twitching over the angel’s cock now, Cas thrusting into his hand creating most of the pleasure.

Cas shushes him, bites down on that sensitive spot possessively and that’s what does it for Dean, the combination of Cas’s hand on his cock and teeth on his neck pushing him over the edge. He comes hard in Cas’s hand, come spurting over his fist as he moans as quietly as he can (they’re still in public. An angel making him come won’t make him forget that).

As he comes down from the high, his eyes open to catch Cas bucking into the loose circle of his fist, quietly whining in his throat. Dean takes pity on the angel, tightens his hand to jerk him off hard and fast, working him over good. After seeing Dean come on his hand, it’s not long before he’s coming himself, body arching in pleasure as he does his best not to wail Dean’s name, and it only mostly works.

Cas rests his forehead against Dean’s, sweat even in the cool night air making everything slick, especially the mess on both their hands. With a thought, it’s gone, but Dean quietly mourns the loss of the evidence of what they’ve done.

As it is, they tuck their cocks away, do their best to make themselves presentable to the public again. When they’re as good as it’s gonna get, Cas pauses, catches Dean’s face with his hand. “You’re ours. Mine. Not Michael’s. You get me?”

The possessive words crawl their way into Dean’s ears, down to his stomach to settle there, making him flush. “Yeah, I get it.”

**Author's Note:**

> pizza man a comin B) also deanmon eventually because god i miss him. we were robbed. deanmon and soulless sam wouldve had a great fckin time together and i was personally robbed


End file.
